<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Caught Up In The Rapture by Shadowsphere21</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28092210">Caught Up In The Rapture</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowsphere21/pseuds/Shadowsphere21'>Shadowsphere21</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime &amp; Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Desire, F/M, Love, Passion, Planet Venus, Romance, Silver Millennium, Silver Millennium Era</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:14:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>0</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28092210</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowsphere21/pseuds/Shadowsphere21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Princess Venus holds Kunzite close in a gated jungle garden located on the planet Venus during the Silver Millennium. Dahlias, peonies, spider lilies and daisies bloom around them as two ancient temples stand tall within the garden behind the gate. The sun goes down into the horizon as the couple share this intimate moment. This work was done as part of an anniversary series.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aino Minako &amp; Kunzite, Aino Minako/Kunzite, Kunzite &amp; Princess Venus, Kunzite/Princess Venus, Princess Venus &amp; Kunzite, Princess Venus/Kunzite</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Caught Up In The Rapture</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <a href="https://imageshack.com/i/poC1h2wXj"></a>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>